


i nattens regn og vind

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, D'Qar, F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Leia, Rey, and a stolen moment in the sunset





	i nattens regn og vind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).



> title from myrkur, 'ulvinde'
> 
> give leia organa infinitely more nice things than the sequel trilogy is letting her have dot life
> 
> for alexandra, who prompted _I will watch you in the darkness/Show you love will see you through_

Leia finds Rey on the roof, drenched by D'Qar’s summer rains and smiling with a joy that’s been too long absent from her base’s hallways. For the first time since she stepped onto the tarmac a week ago, she looks like she’s managed to forget that the whole of the galaxy is resting on her shoulders, and Leia’s heart twists at the thought of having to remind her.

(Maybe, she thinks, running her fingers over the locator beacon in her pocket, maybe this can also be a reminder that she isn’t alone. That, despite everything, neither of them are.)

“Leia,” Rey says, quiet in the sunset like maybe she can put off the reason for Leia’s visit if she walks round it carefully enough. Leia can feel her in the Force – a wounded, wary thing still, but with such a stubborn, patient hope at the core of her that Leia can’t help but reach out for her. “You’ll get soaked,” Rey says, but she doesn’t entirely lose her smile.

“That’s no bad thing,” Leia answers the unspoken request, and lets Rey envelop her in a hug as soon as she’s within arm’s reach. She fits easily in Rey’s arms – too easily, she thinks sometimes, but now, with the comforting press of Rey’s chek to the top of her head, she can’t feel anything but gratitude at this little space they’ve managed to carve out for each other.

Rey clings just a bit tighter this time, lets go a little more reluctantly. “Come to say goodbye?” she asks.

“Not just yet,” Leia smiles slightly. “Sit with me for a while?”

Rey takes her hand and leads her to the edge of the roof, pulls her down so they can sit with their backs against the safety glass and watch as the raindrops catch glittering in the light, send sparks of coloured light dancing through the early twilight. Rey doesn’t let go of her hand, and the desire to hold on to this moment has Leia tangling her fingers with Rey’s.

“Have you thought about where you’ll go, after?” she asks, when it’s clear Rey isn’t going to say anything. It’s a wild hope, that they’ll all still be here after however long it takes Rey to coax her brother back from whatever exile he’s abandoned her for, but Rey makes her forget that hope ever wavered.

Rey looks down at her curiously. “Well. I’ll come back, of course. With Luke, and then –”

“Rey.” Leia reaches up to cup her cheek with her free hand. “The Falcon’s yours now. You can go anywhere, you deserve more than this.”

Rey’s lips part, and Leia can’t even begin to sort through the emotions in her eyes, eddying around them in the Force, before Rey’s leaned down and is kissing her, soft lips even warmer than the rain, and in that moment it seems impossible to do anything but kiss her back.

“So do you,” she whispers when she pulls back. “So do you, Leia.”


End file.
